Brought Back Home
by Unicorn Filly
Summary: When Connor keeps getting into trouble, Angel is determined to bring him back home and form a proper father son relationship between them, no matter how much Connor fights against it. WARNING: Corporal punishment and violence in some chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Writing On This Story Started October 24, 2002 Thursday. I decided to repost it.

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

WARNING: Corporal Punishment and violence in some chapters.

**Angel - Brought Back Home**

Chapter 1

Angel walked through L.A. thinking about his son. He'd thrown him out of his house, and after what Connor had done to him, locking him in a metal box and tossing him into the sea, where he'd been found three months later, it had been a terrible thing for Connor to do. Still he had so many thoughts on it, so many emotions and doubts. He knew it was up to Connor now to decide what he wanted to do. That's why even though right now his son was living on the streets, he regularly checked up on him, making sure he was safe. He couldn't force Connor to accept him, he'd finally realized.

It nearly broke his unbeating heart to think of how all of this had started. He'd done many horrendous things before his soul had been restored to him. But there was nothing he could do about any of that now.

He still loved Connor, but Connor was going to have to try to meet him halfway if there was any chance of things ever working out between them.

He suddenly heard footsteps come up behind him. He knew immediately who it was.

"Hello Connor." He turned, to look at him.

"Hello… Angel." It was the first time Connor had called him that. He usually called him Angelus.

"Come to try to kill me again? Or to try some other torture on me perhaps?"

Connor's eyes flickered a moment then became ice. "No. But I want to know."

"Just what is it that you want to know Connor?"

Angel saw what seemed to be like an internal struggle within him for a moment before he finally said it. "Everything."

Fred and Gunn were out. Lorne was asleep. They went upstairs and sat down in Angel's room.

"So where should I start Connor?"

"In the very beginning. Far back as you can remember."

"That could take days."

"I have the time."

Angel talked and talked, Connor listening intently, and sometimes asking questions. Angel went over his upbringing, how he'd become a vampire, the things he'd done. How he'd gotten his soul returned to him. How it felt getting his soul back and feeling all the remorse of the things he'd done. How Darla had somehow become pregnant with him. How she'd killed herself to save him because he was dying inside of her and that by becoming dust he had been left spared. He went over how Holtz had kidnapped Connor to get revenge on what he'd done to his family and everything else that had happened between then and now. It did in fact take days to go over it all. A week in fact, off and on between needed sleep and every day activities, but the others left them alone.

When Angel had finally finished Connor sat very still as if thinking. "Do you believe me Connor?"

"I… I don't know."

"Connor, all I really want is a chance for us. We can't go back, but we can go forward. Even if you don't want me as a father, I am your father. You don't have to think of me as one, but isn't living here better than being out on the streets?"

Connor looked at him, his eyes suddenly cold. He said nothing, just got up and left. Angel sighed sadly.

Angel didn't see or hear from Connor again till three days later. Connor had gotten picked up by the cops for messing up someone's property. Not wanting to get stuck in jail he reluctantly called Angel, who came down and bailed him out. Angel also had a long talk with the officers, who said that if Connor weren't kept under control, he'd have to be put in foster care or a juvenile detention center. Angel said he understood and firmly took hold of Connor's arm leading him out after paying for bail.

"I am NOT going home with you," snarled Connor.

"Oh yes you are. It's either this or you get locked up. Do you want that? I won't let that happen to you Connor. You won't learn anything that way."

Connor fought hard to get away and almost succeeded, but Angel managed to pin both arms behind his back and marched him firmly into the hotel where he lived and upstairs.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Spanking of a teen in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Shoving Connor into his room Angel shut the door behind him and pointed to a chair. "Sit. We are going to have a talk." Connor sat down angrily, glaring at him.

"I'm tired of all this tiptoeing around with you and I'm going to stop doing it right now. Whether you want to believe I'm your father is up to you but -"

"You aren't my father! You killed my father!"

"I told you, I didn't kill him. Justine did and told you that I did it to turn you more against me."

"Why should I believe you?" Angel looked at Connor and he could see the anger in his expression but also the confusion. The kid had been told so many different things by different people it's no wonder he was a mess. And being whisked away to a demon filled dimension like Quortoth and being brought up there, it was no wonder he was this way. Being led to believe that Holtz was his father and then he being killed… He did feel terrible for his son. Even though he'd dumped him into the sea for three months as revenge for killing Holtz though he hadn't done it. Still despite that, he knew he had to nip this in the bud right now if he ever expected to get anywhere with Connor.

"Tell me Connor, except for defending myself, have I EVER tried to hurt you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question. Have I?"

"Well, no…"

"Have I ever been found to have lied to you since you've came from that other dimension? Have I?"

"I don't know."

Connor didn't want to look at him and Angel honestly couldn't blame him. He was basically asking him to realize that his whole life with Holtz had been a lie and that what he was telling him was the truth. Even though it IS true, that would be hard for anyone to swallow, especially a teenager.

Connor suddenly jumped up and ran for the door. Angel grabbed him. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I told you. I'm NOT staying here."

"And I said you are."

"You are NOT my father!"

Angel sighed. They could go on this way forever he knew, and he was tired of it. Connor might not ever truly accept him as his father but he was going to have to start acting like he was.

"Maybe you don't think of me that way, but right now I'm the only one you've got Connor."

Connor took a swing at his face that Angel ducked under and dove for the door again, actually managing to get it open, but Angel grabbed him around the waist and yanked him back in before kicking the door shut. "Okay Connor I hate to do this, but I'm going to show you that I most definitely have the authority over you here."

"Let go!"

Angel sat down in the chair Connor had been in and despite his struggles he managed to get his pants down before dumping the furious teen face down over his lap. He pinned one arm against his lower back and Connor's legs between his own. Connor struggled wildly but he couldn't get out of his grip.

"I don't know if you've ever been punished this way before Connor but you're going to be now." Angel brought up his hand and smacked down on the bare rear before him hard, though he was careful not to with all of his vampire strength. He wanted to make an impression, but not do real damage. SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

He could feel Connor jump, then struggle harder. Angel didn't stop; he went into a steady rhythm neither too fast or too slow. He didn't bother to lecture or say anything, talking obviously wasn't getting through to Connor right now, maybe this would.

SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK!!!! SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK!!!! SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK!!!! SSSSMMMMAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

Angel spanked and spanked, making sure to spread them evenly over his whole bottom including the under curve. Connor had stopped fighting and he could feel his body lying stiffly over his lap. He hadn't made a sound but then it didn't really matter if he did or not. Angel was showing him who was boss, and that was all that mattered at the moment. With all the battles Connor had been in through his life there was no telling just how high his pain threshold really was.

Angel kept on until the bottom before him was a deep red; he stopped before actual bruising would be a danger. Connor still wasn't making any noise. He stopped pinning him down and lifted him to his feet. He pulled his pants up carefully and Connor didn't try to resist. His head was hanging and Angel put his hand under his chin and raised it to get a look at his face.

Connor was crying. He still didn't make any noise but tears streamed down his face. His chin was trembling. His voice cracked ever so slightly when he spoke. "Why did you do that? Why did you spank me?"

"So you do know what that kind of punishment is. I spanked you because you wouldn't listen to me and frankly, you were acting like a brat."

Connor sniffled a little. "Why didn't you just kill me? Or throw me out again or something? Especially after what I did to you?"

"Because whether you ever believe me or not, I am your father Connor, and I love you."

Connor's face crumpled and he began to sob quietly. Angel wrapped his arms around him pulling him close, half expecting him to pull away but he didn't. After a moment he felt Connor's arms circle around his neck as he cried on his shoulder.

Angel rubbed his back as he felt a couple of tears spill down his own cheeks as he pulled Connor onto his lap, making sure that he was leaning to the side so that the weight wasn't on his bottom. After awhile Connor grew silent again and Angel realized that he'd fallen asleep in his arms. Soon he too slept, not loosening his grip, now that he had him he never wanted to let go.

When Fred and Gunn checked on them a few minutes later, that was how they found them, they tiptoed away from the door smiling at each other.

It was a start.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Brought Back Home Chapter 3

Connor awoke in bed the next day in confusion. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost noon. He rolled over on his back and gasped a little, hurriedly getting up. He walked out of his room to the bathroom and used the toilet then checked out his rear in the mirror. It was rather red but no damage done to it. He could probably sit on something soft like a cushion or padded chair. Getting undressed he took a nice long hot shower. It was such a wonderful feeling to be able to have water as hot as he wanted it rain down on his skin, to be truly clean. He washed and rinsed three times before finally getting out.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he went back to his room putting on clean clothes. He went to his window and looked out, thinking of what had happened last night between him and Angel, and of everything that Angel had told him. Half of him wanted to believe it, the other half didn't.

Angel had told him that someone that used to be a dear friend of his, Wesley, had taken him because of a prophesy that he'd read. Something that made him think Connor was in danger. So Wesley had taken Connor, but had been attacked by Justine, who had given Connor to Holtz, who had ended up escaping with him into another dimension. Connor chewed on his lower lip before coming to a decision.

He quietly opened his bedroom window and slipped down the wall to the street, cat like, and took off.

It took awhile, but he finally managed to find out where Wesley lived. When he got there it was nearly evening and he pounded impatiently on the door. Wesley answered it, looking unshaven and his hair somewhat messy. He didn't look all that surprised to see him.

"Connor… come in."

Stepping in Connor looked around. The place was rather small and as messy as Wesley's hair. "You act like you were expecting me."

"Well maybe not this very night, but I thought you might come to me eventually."

Connor looked at him warily. "Why?"

"To get answers."

They went over some of the things that Angel has said, such as how he'd been kidnapped. Wesley confirming everything that Connor had been told. Connor still wasn't entirely convinced.

Wesley pulled down his collar and showed him a scar that ran along his throat. "I found a prophecy that said the father would kill the son. For your protection I took you away from Angel. It was only later that I found out the prophecy was false. Justine slit my throat, nearly killing me to get you to Holtz. She took me by surprise."

Connor just looked at him, still some doubt in his expression. "Justine was working with Holtz Connor. You weren't supposed to end up in that Quortoth dimension. Several people were after you. You came from two vampires Connor. That's supposed to be impossible. Somehow from two vampires you were born a human, someone with a soul. People wanted to study you or to kill you. A powerful creature trying to kill you caused a rip to that dimension and Holtz used it to escape with you. The rip closed after that."

Wesley sat down and sighed. Connor just stood there taking in everything he was saying.

"Angel was trying to save you, but he couldn't get to you in time. What was years in Quortoth was only a few days here. He spent that time trying to create a new rip, one to go in and find you. Believe me it was a shock to everyone. You went in a baby, you came out a teenager." Wesley paused, looking at him a moment. "I have something you should see."

Connor looked up and watched him get a tape and put it in a VCR. "This was on a surveillance tape. I got a hold of it from… some other people. The police never saw this."

Connor watched the tape. It showed Justine driving an ice pick into Holtz's throat twice, spaced carefully apart to make it look like vampire fangs. Connor backed up, nearly falling over a chair.

"But… why, why would she… She said that Angel…"

"It was all part of Holtz's plan Connor. By the time you two got back here he had aged quite a bit. He knew he would no longer be able to take on Angel himself. So he had Justine kill him and make it look like Angel did it to fuel your hatred for him. So that you would want to continue the plot of revenge that he had started."

"Most of my life… really has been a lie…"

"I'm sorry Connor. I really am. I don't know if Angel will ever forgive me for what I caused. He tried to kill me."

" How do you know that I won't try to kill you?"

"I don't."

Connor looked over at him. "You found Angel and brought him out of the sea after I dumped him there."

"Yes. I owed him that. If nothing else."

Connor nodded and headed for the door, pausing just before he reached it and turning. "I won't come after you. I see the look in your eyes. That is enough." Wesley just nodded. Connor left the building. Night had fallen and he reached inside his shirt running a finger over the sharp edge of a dagger. No, he would not go after Wesley. At least he had been trying to help him even if he had made a terrible mistake.

It was Justine that he would find. It was Justine who had really killed Holtz. It was Justine who had made him think that Angel had killed his father and had helped carry out undeserved vengeance on him.

It was Justine who would pay.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Violence in this chapter.

Brought Back Home Chapter 4

It had taken hours of looking through phone books, asking people, and looking in different places to find Wesley, but he wanted Justine NOW.

Connor knew that probably wasn't possible of course, but anger burned in him. Unlike with Wesley, he wasn't sure how he would find Justine. He hadn't seen her in awhile. It was like she'd simply disappeared. Well he would search for as long as it took. He WOULD find her.

It didn't take long.

He was walking by an alley when he heard a cough. He stopped and looked into it and there she was, Justine. She was drinking beer from a can and she looked like a wreck. He slowly walked up to her.

"So here is where I find you, on the verge of becoming drunk. Where have you been?"

Justine looked up at him, her eyes rather blood shot. "Got kidnapped by Wesley, held in some sort of cell for awhile till he managed to find Angel, then he finally let me go." She snorted a laugh.

"No less than you deserved. After what you did." He reached down and yanked her up to her feet. She swayed slightly. "I know a lot Justine. I know you were involved in making me want revenge on Angel, I know that you're the one who killed Holtz. Now I want to know more."

She looked at him spitefully. "Why should I tell you anything?"

He whipped out the dagger and held it to her throat. Her eyes widened a little. "Because if you don't I will kill you slowly and painfully. If you do, I just might let you live."

Angel and Lorne were searching for Connor as one team, Fred and Gunn were searching for him as another.

"I should have kept a better eye on him Lorne."

"Don't worry. We'll find him." They walked on, Angel worrying the whole time.

Connor had taken Justine back to his old place, which wasn't much more than a shack. He'd tied her hands behind her back, warning her that if she tried to escape that she'd feel a blade in her back. Once he tied her up he shoved her down against a wall where she looked at him hatefully.

"So why did you get involved in this Justine?"

"Because all vampires are demons who deserve to die!" she snapped angrily.

"My fath- Holtz wasn't a vampire."

"It was a part of the new plan."

"What was the plan Justine? Tell me. All of it." Justine narrowed her eyes and didn't answer. Connor came over to her and sliced her leg with the dagger, she gasped a little. He cut her several times on each leg before she gave in.

"All right I'll tell you!" He stopped and leaned back, watching her. "Angel killed his family you know, years and years ago. Angel and Darla both. They killed his wife and baby and turned his daughter into a vampire. She was just a little girl. So Holtz made a deal with a demon that he'd be able to return in the future to get his revenge on them. He went after them."

The dagger Connor held shook a little. Angel had said he and Darla had killed his family but hadn't given him any details about it. "Go on."

"A vampire killed my sister. I learned about them. They have no souls. They're demons. They just want to kill and feed and hurt. I met Holtz. I learned of his plan of revenge. He gathered others and I was one of them. The others deserted later, the cowards. He had the plan to take you away from Angel. Angel took his family so he would take his. He planned to kill them both at first, but Darla died then you were born, and he decided that this plan was better. When Wesley found some prophecy it was perfect. We used that."

Connor fiddled with the dagger, wiping off the blood, keeping his face expressionless. She watched him warily but kept going.

"Holtz beat me up some so that Wesley would feel sorry for me. I made him think that I was planning on deserting Holtz. When he got you I took him by surprise and got you away from him. He said that we would be a family. He would marry me and we'd raise you like you were our own son. We'd continue to fight and kill vampires together…"

"You tried to kill Wesley. He wasn't a vampire."

"He was in the way. He was trying to protect one. He deserves what he got."

"I wonder if you'd survive it if I cut your throat the way you did his."

She froze for a moment then looked at him coolly. He looked back at her just as coolly.

"Angel and a few others followed us in the car after I got to him. We were trapped by all these vans. We got out and I tried to jump Angel but he threw me aside. Holtz had grabbed you. There were lots of people. They wanted you for some reason. This demon showed up wanting to kill you. He opened up a portal threatening to make it swallow all of us. Holtz jumped in and the demon made it shut."

"And after we came back?"

"Holtz looked so much older. He knew he couldn't carry out the rest of the plan unless I helped him. He asked me to kill him that way. He wanted me to."

"So that I would think Angel did it. So I would want revenge on him."

"Yes. Really I don't see why you'd be upset. Better to be raised by Holtz then a vampire, some demon."

"He has a soul now. He didn't then. He's not really a demon anymore…"

"Oh he'd just like people to THINK he's not. He deserved everything we did to him. Listen to me Connor. We can still kill him, or do other things to him. We can still work as a team."

Connor backhanded her across the face and her head hit the wall so hard it knocked her out. He got some more rope and then picked her up carrying her towards the ocean. Once there he tied her securely to nearly the top of a post holding up a pier, then he stood there waiting.

When Justine woke up she looked about in confusion. There was a bump on the back of her head and a bruise starting to spread along the right side of her face. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"You messed with my life Justine, so now I'm messing with yours. You're nearly at the top of the pier so if you're lucky the tide may not reach you. Maybe someone will even find you, who knows? If they don't you may end up drowning, or dying of hunger, or maybe some ocean creature will find you a good meal. No telling really. I bet the salt water won't feel very good on those cuts either."

Justine squirmed as the ocean spray hit her legs, it stung painfully, and the tide was starting to come in. "Connor, we worked together, we were a team. I mean come on, you aren't really going to do this…"

He turned and walked away, feeling a measure of grim satisfaction, still hearing Justine's shrieks.

"Connor? You're not really going to just leave me here! Connor come back! Connor wait! CONNOR!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Brought Back Home Chapter 5

As the sun rose the people of Angel Investigations returned to the hotel to get a few hours of sleep. Angel was already there and pacing, wishing he could be out during the day. He didn't think he'd be able to rest till he found Connor. Lorne watched him.

"Angel you should get some rest."

"I'm not tired. This is my fault Lorne, I should have watched him."

"What are you going to do? Put the kid in handcuffs? Chain him to something? He grew up in Quortoth I think he can take care of himself."

"That's just it he grew up in that other dimension! He doesn't know enough about this one yet."

"He's been out there on his own all this time hasn't he?"

"That was before the cops started eyeing him."

Connor walked inside a large store aimlessly wandering up and down the aisle. He was in an aisle that was full of things like radios when a low playing song on one caught his attention. He turned the sound up and listened, and the words to it immediately made his mind shoot to Holtz.

Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end.

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I…

I tried so hard, and got so far… but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, and lose it all… but in the end… it doesn't even matter.

I put my trust in you… Pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know…

A sales man came up to him. "Hey kid, you interested in buying that?" Connor shook his head no and quietly left the store.

After a few hours of sleep a call came in. Something about creatures attacking a homeless shelter. Fred and Gunn took the call but when they got there all they found was a man babbling having some kind of hallucination. They left sighing then decided since they were already up they might as well continue searching for Connor. They finally ended up at the beach.

"Uh… I think he's been here…" said Gunn.

"What makes you think that?"

Gunn pointed. Justine was still tied to the pole of the pier and she was out cold. She had a sunburn, a jellyfish sting swelling on her arm, she was pale, her skin was shriveled, and her hair was stringy.

"Oh!" Fred's eyes widened. "We better get her down and to a hospital!"

"After everything she's caused? Can't we just leave her there?"

"GUNN."

"All right, all right." He helped her to cut her down then loaded her into the van. She was still breathing. They dumped her in front of the hospital and took off.

"Gunn we could have at least taken her in."

"Someone will see her. We've done our part. Lets keep looking for the kid."

They looked until dark then went back to the hotel to tell Angel how they'd found Justine. He sighed and just left to keep on looking. Lorne went with him while Fred and Gunn flopped on a couch to snuggle.

Connor was walking down a street when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around to see Angel's angry face.

"Where have you been?" Angel demanded.

"Just… around," he answered vaguely.

"I've been looking all over for you. I also heard what you did to Justine. Fred and Gunn found her. Connor she's a human being not one of the creatures we fight."

"Hey YOU tried to kill Wesley."

Angel shut his mouth, then opened it again, then shut it again, and then looked over at Lorne.

"Hey don't look at me Angel face he's got you there."

"All right, all right," he snapped crossly. "But neither I or Connor will be doing something like that again. RIGHT?" Connor just nodded.

"But besides that, you've been gone for nearly two days!"

"What your father is so eloquently trying to say Connor," Lorne broke in. "Is that he was worried about you and he's really glad he found you."

Connor looked up into Angel's face. Yes there was worry in his eyes despite the anger in his face and voice. That confused him. Nobody had really worried about him before. Not for a long time. Holtz had never worried much, and after he'd turned twelve he'd known he could take care of himself. Sometimes he'd be away for a week at a time and Holtz would just greet him when he came back. He was jarred by his thoughts by a shake.

"I SAID, what have you been doing all this time Connor?"

"Messing with Justine, walking around." He didn't mention the information he'd gotten from Wesley or Justine. He still wanted to think about it more.

Angel gave him another shake then turned him around keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. "We're going home right now, and so help me if you keep running off I'll tie you up if I have to."

Connor knew for sure now that Angel was his father, the trouble was he didn't know if he was ready to really accept him as one. He didn't resist however, as he was marched along.

"You just wait till we get home Connor." Uh oh… Connor thought. He opened his mouth to protest but Angel said, "Not one word out of you. Not ONE." He shut it again wondering what was going to happen when they got back to the hotel…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Spanking of a teen in this chapter.

Brought Back Home Chapter 6

While they walked Angel pulled out his cell phone and called Gunn to tell him that he'd found Connor and was on his way back. When they reached the hotel Gunn and Fred had beaten them there. The truck was parked in front. They went inside and they were sitting on a couch as if waiting.

Connor looked at Angel, who looked back at him. "Connor we've all been looking for you since we realized you'd left. I don't know how the others felt but I was worried. I didn't know if the police had picked you up or what had happened."

"I can take care of myself." Connor's voice was quiet. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Maybe I don't have to but I do. You ARE going to live here whether you like it or not. You ARE going to follow the rules I set for you or you'll be punished. I'm setting a rule right now. You're not to leave this hotel unless one of us is with you, and then you are not to leave their side unless they give you permission."

Connor's mouth dropped open. "There is no way that I'm going to live here under some stupid rules that you make up…"

"Oh yes you are. IF you start proving yourself trustworthy I may start letting you go out on your own. But even then you WILL have a curfew. You will NOT be out all the time."

"Forget this…" Connor tried to pull away but Angel changed his grip from his shoulder to his arm and held firm.

"You WILL show me and the other people here some respect. That also goes for any clients or guests who may come here. You're going to do as you're told and we're going to teach you how to live in this world."

"Just who do you think you are? I can take care of myself. I don't need you or anybody! I've BEEN living on my own."

"Connor," Angel's voice was still angry, but now it sounded a bit gentle as well. "You're a kid." Connor glared at him. "I'm not trying to insult you. It's the truth Connor. You may be a teenager but you're still a teenage kid. I AM your father. It's my job to take care of you. To make sure you have food and clothes, to protect you, to teach you right from wrong. I take that job very seriously. I may not HAVE to, but I want to, and I'm going to."

Connor looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because like I said before, I love you. Call me crazy but I do. You're my son Connor and you always will be."

Connor looked around at Lorne, Gunn, and Fred. "What about them huh? Why were they all looking for me?"

"Because we care about Angel," said Fred. "And we want to help you Connor. We can give you a chance and you can give us a chance. I think that's fair."

"You got off to a rotten start kid," said Gunn. "No one is saying you didn't. But your life can start getting better if you let it."

"Well," said Lorne, "You may always see me as some ugly demon, but I do my best to be one of the good guys. I hope you'll be able to see that eventually Connor."

Connor wasn't sure what to say. They'd all been looking for him, they all seemed to care about him, despite everything that he'd done. He could feel an emotion bubbling up in him that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Shame.

"Thanks for helping me look for him guys. But now we need a little alone time," said Angel. The others nodded understandingly as he pulled Connor toward the stairs.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to your room."

"I can go by myself."

"I know. I'm taking you anyway." Angel pulled Connor into his room and closed the door behind him. "I meant what I said. You're not to leave this hotel unless someone is with you." He let go of his arm and pulled over a chair sitting in it. "Now we have to deal with you running off. Come here."

Connor realized what he meant to do. Oh no not this again! Angel was sitting near the door so he dove for the window. But when he got to it he found it wouldn't open!

"I nailed it shut." He slowly turned to look at him. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Connor, but if you keep fighting me or try to get away, I can always take you downstairs and do it in front of everyone. I'm sure they'd be willing to help me hold you down if it came to that." Somehow Connor knew that would be a lot worse. "Now if you don't want that, then I suggest you come here. Now." Angel sounded very stern.

Angel was glad when he reluctantly walked over to him. He'd hoped that this wouldn't turn into a huge fight.

Connor stood stiffly as Angel pulled his pants and underwear down. He didn't resist as he was pulled over his lap. He could feel Angel's hand press down firmly on his back. He could take this, he told himself. Just like last time, he'd be fine. Just his hand slapping his rear for a while was all… CRACK! "Yelp!" Okay that was definitely NOT his hand!

Judging by the strangled yelp Angel knew that he was really going to feel it this time. He looked at the tool he held again. It was the back scratcher that he'd borrowed from Fred. It was eighteen inches long. There were rolling balls on one end to massage your back, and a sort of fork on the other end to scratch it. The fork end was about an inch wide and an eighth of an inch thick. It was made of sturdy wood. The flat back of the fork end was just right to use on a naughty boy's bare bottom. He'd even tried it on his own bare thigh earlier in the day. It didn't even need to be swung too hard to create quite a sting.

Connor turned his head the best he could to see what Angel was using on him. He got a glimpse of it but he didn't know what it was. He'd never seen anything like it before. He wondered if it was some kind of weapon. It was brought up then back down again. CRACK! Connor gasped and grit his teeth. That thing STUNG! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! He flung back his hand over his rear.

Angel grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the small of his back. He could feel Connor squirming and knew he was in pain. He raised his knee up to make his rear higher and went at the under curve. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Connor jerked hard and he felt his legs kick involuntarily. Tears came to his eyes and he fought to keep them back. CRACK! CRACK! He grunted and groaned.

"If you think this hurts Connor think how I felt while I was looking for you. I thought maybe this time you might decide to stay and give it a shot. But no I come up here to find you gone again." He went harder, going over the areas he'd already struck before.

Guilt surged up in Connor. Everything he'd done and found out. Everything he'd kept inside him the last few months, and now this pain in his rear to deal with too…

CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! "OW! OUCH! I'M SORRY OKAY?" CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! The tears spilled over down his cheeks. He could feel his sit spot being struck again. CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! "OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!" He howled.

It was different, this kind of pain. This was pain because he'd done something he wasn't supposed to do, because someone wanted him to do better, because someone cared about him. For pity's sake after what he'd done to Angel he wouldn't have blamed him if he'd tried to kill him. But no, instead here he was just spanking his rear end till it was stinging and hot.

Downstairs Fred heard Connor's yells and looked up worriedly. "What's going ON up there?"

Gunn put his arm around her reassuringly. "Just a bit of father and son time." He could tell what Angel was doing and he approved. He thought Angel should have done it a long time ago.

CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! It made him feel helpless that he couldn't get away, that he couldn't do anything to stop the pain, to know that Angel was in charge of this situation and not him. It was downright embarrassing to be over his knee getting his bottom struck over and over. CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! He gave into sobs. "OWWWW! AHHH!"

Angel's heart ached to hear Connor's cries, to know that he was causing them. But Connor needed to learn. CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! CRRAACKK! "AHHHHH! OWWWWW!" Connor was crying hard now. It hurt so much!

Angel felt Connor go limp and stop kicking and squirming. He put down the back scratcher on the table. "Are you going to sneak out again?" Connor shook his head frantically. "Good. Just remember Connor, I'm the one who gave you this spanking." With that, Angel finished up with five smacks with his hand. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"AAHHHH!!!" Connor started bawling uncontrollably, gasping for air. His tears rained down on the floor. His bottom stung terribly and it felt like it was burning.

Angel looked him over. His rear was tomato red, instead of deep red like last time. He rubbed his back feeling his body shake with the sobs, sad that it had been necessary and relieved that it was over. He unpinned Connor's arm and legs.

At first all he could feel was how much physical pain he was in, but after a couple of minutes passed and his sobs had quieted some he could feel Angel rubbing his back gently and realized that he was no longer being pinned down. He couldn't think anymore. All he could do was feel. Feel all the sadness, anger, frustration, and confusion come crashing down on him…

Angel could hear the tone of the sobs change. First they had quieted a bit but now they were louder again, but not from physical pain, he could tell this was emotional. These sobs sounded like those of grief. He carefully lifted him up and eased up his underwear and pants. Then he pulled him on his lap leaning him on his side a bit so his sore rear wouldn't touch anything. He was almost shocked when Connor suddenly threw his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder. He held him close. "It's okay son. I've got you. I've got you."

Connor couldn't stop the tears. They poured out of him along with sounds that he wouldn't have believed he was capable of making. He could feel Angel holding him, rocking him, rubbing and patting his back. Talking to him in soft tones, comforting him.

"Cry as long as you need to. It's all right."

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Brought Back Home Chapter 7

It was over ten minutes before Connor stopped crying, and it would have taken a lot longer for him to stop if he wasn't so exhausted. He hadn't slept, eaten, or drank anything in the nearly two days he'd been gone. He started talking suddenly, blurting out everything he'd done since he'd left. About talking to Wesley and Justine and what they'd said and what had happened.

Angel listened until Connor had run out of words, then he gently put him on his bed on his side. "I'll be back in a minute okay?" Connor nodded wearily.

He went downstairs grabbing a box of tissues and he poured a glass of lemonade. The others looked up, they'd started going about their business it'd been so long. He hurried back without stopping to talk though, and handed Connor the lemonade and tissues. Connor sat up, leaning to the side still, and blew his nose, then drank thirstily.

"Feel any better?"

"Some."

"I would have helped you if you'd just asked me you know."

"I needed to find out for myself."

Angel sighed and tried to think of something to say to that but when he looked at Connor again he saw that he'd fallen asleep. He smiled a little sadly then took the empty glass and set it on the table by the bed. He got up and turned out the light leaving the door open a little and went back downstairs.

"What happened up there," asked Fred. "I could hear all this yelling. You didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No… I spanked him."

Fred's eyebrows shot up. "Spanked him?"

"About time you did something like that," said Gunn.

Lorne looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I can bet he wasn't happy about that."

"He wasn't, but I can't let him get away with things anymore. It's not good for any of us. So I pulled his pants down and let him have it on the bare behind with a backscratcher."

"MY backscratcher? Gee thanks. You can keep it then."

"Sorry Fred, I'll get you a new one."

"You weren't too hard on him were you?" Fred was a big softie.

"Judging by all the crying I could hear up there," said Lorne, "You got your point across."

"I used the flat of the fork end." Angel looked at Fred's anxious face. "He's got a red sore bottom but that's it. As for all the crying, I don't think it was all because of the spanking. I think a lot of it was from emotion."

"Well it was probably pretty embarrassing," said Gunn.

"Not just that Gunn." Angel told them what Connor had done and found out while he was gone. All was quiet for a few moments.

"Well at least he seems to finally believe you Angel," said Lorne.

"I feel bad for him," said Fred softly. "Imagine finding out the person who you thought was your father was just someone who used you for revenge." Gunn slipped his arm around her hugging her a little.

Angel nodded. "Whether he fights it or not, he needs us. All of us." He looked around at all of them.

"You can count on us Angel," said Lorne. "On me anyway. Though the kid doesn't seem to care for me much. Maybe it's the green skin and horns."

"I'm sure he'll come around Lorne," Fred smiled at him.

Hours later Connor woke up to a growling stomach. He got up and came downstairs. He looked around but the only person he saw was Fred who was in the office doing some paper work. He hesitated then went in.

Fred looked up and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi…"

"You hungry?" He nodded. "Thought so. I can hear your tummy growling from here. Pizza okay?" He nodded again. "What do you want on it?"

"I don't care. Anything."

Fred picked up the phone. She ordered one pizza with everything on it and another one with just lots of cheese. "That should do it. How you doing?" He shrugged and started to sit on a chair but winced and quickly stood back up. "Guess that backscratcher hurt huh?"

"Backscratcher?"

"What Angel used on you. You use it to scratch your back when it itches in places you can't reach with your fingers. Though he found another use for it."

His face flushed. "I guess everyone knows."

"Well, we did hear you yelling." Connor looked away. "Don't worry about it. You did the crime, you did the time, it's in the past now."

When the pizza came Connor practically attacked it. He felt like he was starving. He ate lying on the couch on his stomach with his feet in the air. Fred smiled as she watched him, eating some of the pizza herself. He looked like such a typical teen right now.

"What?"

"Nothing. Like the pizza?"

He nodded. "It's good."

Suddenly the door opened and Gunn, Lorne, and Angel came in. Angel was covered in blood and goo.

"Ugh that demon practically popped when you hit its head man," Gunn was saying. "I mean it was like, BAM! Squish!"

"Yeah no kidding-" Angel was suddenly interrupted by a someone hugging him tightly around the neck in a near strangle hold. "Gack!"

"Dad! Are you okay?" Angel's eyes widened. Connor had barely realized what he'd said. It had suddenly seemed to come out so naturally, as had sudden concern.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm okay son."

The others smiled at each other as Angel hugged Connor to him tightly. "I'm definitely okay now."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: Some spanking of a teen in this chapter.

Brought Back Home Chapter 8

A big adjustment period was in the making for everyone, Connor most of all. He wasn't used to rules, to living with so many people, to having to ask permission for things, or having to be dependant on anyone else. To a certain point he liked it. To another point it was driving him crazy.

He was also feeling really upset about things. That surprised him. He missed Holtz. He knew now that he wasn't really his father, that he'd totally messed up his life, and lied to him from the very beginning, but he had raised him till he'd died. He couldn't just forget that. He was very confused.

Frustration, anger, grief, confusion, all that added up to one very moody teenager with a major chip on his shoulder. Which emerged about three days later.

He'd been fairly quiet and withdrawn those three days. Angel and the others had left him alone, letting him get used to things, and they weren't prepared for sudden thunder after three days of clear blue skies.

"WHERE'S MY LINKIN PARK TAPE???" Fred and Gunn looked up. Lorne was out with friends and Angel was out at the store picking up supplies. They were in charge while Angel was gone. Connor stomped downstairs.

"I don't know bro," replied Gunn.

"I'm not your bro." Connor looked positively stormy.

"I'll help you look for it," Fred said gently, trying to soothe him.

They looked for quite awhile but the tape was nowhere to be found. Finally they gave up. Gunn went out and got burgers and when he returned he and Fred sat and chatted while Connor just sat there stonily.

"Aren't you hungry Connor?" Fred noticed he hadn't eaten anything.

"No."

"Well if you don't want it I'll eat it." Gunn reached for it.

Connor grabbed it up. "It's mine." He took a bite.

"Just look at that. He's not hungry but he'll eat it anyway just so I can't have it. Spiteful isn't he?"

"You want it that bad? HERE!" Connor threw took the top bun off and threw the burger at Gunn's face, where it hit with a SPLAT!

"Connor!" Fred was horrified.

"Your butt is mine kid!"

Connor jumped up and ran with Gunn in hot pursuit. Fred couldn't help giggling just a little. Gunn looked so silly with ketchup and mustard and a few pieces of pickles on his face tearing around after the kid. After a couple of dashes around the room she stuck out her foot and Connor tripped over it.

"Now I gotcha!" Gunn grabbed him and pulled him up. He then marched him over to a corner swatting his rear all the way.

"You," Whack! "Are going to," Whack! "Learn to use some manners," Whack! "Around here!" Whack! Whack!

Connor grunted a little with each blow. "Hey let go! You aren't the boss of me."

"Here everyone is the boss of you." He shoved Connor in the corner with his face pointed to it. "Now you stay there that way till I say you can move."

Connor had never been punished this way before but after a few minutes he got really bored just staring at the wall with nothing to do. He was vaguely surprised that Gunn had punished him. He didn't swat anywhere near as hard as Angel did though. Where did the guy get off anyway? He wasn't his Dad. A few more minutes went by.

"All right Connor you can come out now." He turned to look at Gunn. "Behave." He made a face at him.

Fred came over and gave him a little hug. "Yes please behave." She smiled at him sweetly.

Connor relaxed a little. He liked Fred. "Okay. I'll be good."

A little while later Connor went upstairs and put a few live rats in Gunn's clothes drawers. The guy always acted so macho but he'd found out from overhearing a conversation that rats freaked him out. He'd caught some for just such an occasion. He didn't bother to turn on the light, in case it was noticed downstairs. He smirked to himself and slipped back grabbing a coke and sitting on a couch. He flipped on the TV.

"I'm going to go grab a sweatshirt Gunn," he heard Fred say. "It's getting chilly in here." She headed upstairs.

A few moments later they both heard a very LOUD scream. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! RATS! THERE'S RATS IN MY DRAWER!!!"

Gunn raced up the stairs. Connor almost dropped his coke. "Oh man…"

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Someone asked me if Spike would be in this story. Sorry, no Spike in THIS story. Will I ever write a story with Spike in the future? Hmmm… possibly! I always did love that character.

WARNING: Spanking of a teen in this chapter.

Brought Back Home Chapter 9

"Oh why did it have to be rats?" Gunn groaned.

"How did they get in my drawer?" Fred demanded.

"Connor came upstairs a minute ago."

"We don't REALLY know it was him Gunn."

Gunn spotted something on the floor and reached down and picked it up. He showed it to Fred. It was Connor's pocketknife. "This is Connor's."

"And it wasn't here earlier."

"He must have dropped it."

Fred stormed down the stairs. Connor was still sitting on the couch looking frozen. She grabbed him by the ear. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me. You're going to go up there and get rid of all those rats. NOW!" She jerked him to the stairs.

"Ouch! Okay, okay." She let him go and he went upstairs picking up the three rats and bringing them back down. He opened the front door and set them free. Gunn slowly came down.

"Why did you do that Connor? You said you'd behave. Why did you DO that?"

"I didn't mean to put them in your drawer I was going to put them in HIS." Connor glanced at Gunn.

"Well why?" Fred was mad.

"He's a jerk."

"You happen to be talking about MY boyfriend."

"Yeah well you should dump him. He's a loser."

Fred glared at him then went to Gunn and whispered in his ear. Gunn looked surprised but nodded. He went up the stairs and brought something down and handed it to Fred. It was the backscratcher.

"Eep." Connor mentally kicked himself for the wimpy sound and just stared at her.

Fred walked to a table and glared at him. "Come here." Connor obeyed, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "You said you'd behave Connor and right after you did that. You lied and then you did that with the rats. That isn't funny. Everyone is afraid of something, no matter how tough they are."

Gunn watched Connor's body posture. His shoulders were slumped and he avoided looking directly at Fred's face. He looked… ashamed? Gunn wasn't sure, but Fred's words seemed to be having an effect on him.

"Take down your pants and underwear and bend over the table." Fred's voice was stern.

Connor obeyed silently, his face flushing with embarrassment. Even as angry as she was Fred wasn't cruel, Connor was only a boy after all. She struck hard but not as hard as Angel was able to. Unlike Angel however she started going hard and fast rapid fire right away, so that the stinging pain built up quickly.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Mmmmphhh!" Connor bit his lower lip trying not to make a sound. Fred was going all over his bottom and even his upper thighs at random.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"Ah! Ouch! Ow! Oh!" Connor tried to keep it quiet, but she started going even faster.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OW! OUCH! OWWWW! AHHH!" Tears flooded his eyes and down his cheeks. He whimpered and sobbed softly.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

He couldn't take anymore. He started sobbing loudly, not able to even yell anymore, then wailing, he sounded like a two year old. "WAAAHHHHHHH!"

Fred stopped. Connor's bottom was red, but not even quite as red as it had been when Angel had spanked him. Her temper had cooled now and she rubbed his back gently.

"Okay Connor, it's over." Connor stood up and got his underwear and pants back up as fast as he could then ran upstairs slamming the door shut behind him. His sobs were muffled a few seconds later from burying his face in his pillow.

Gunn hesitantly came closer. "You okay Fred?"

"Yeah. I will be. I think I'm just going to go to bed." She looked tired. Gunn nodded.

A half hour later Angel came home. "How did things go," asked Angel. Gunn told him what had happened. "And Connor didn't argue or struggle at all when she punished him?"

"No, and by the end he was crying like a baby."

Angel looked a little concerned. "How hard did she go?"

"Not as hard as you did I'd say. His butt was red but not very red."

"Hmmm…I'm going to go up and talk to him." Angel headed upstairs. Connor was laying on his bed on his stomach sniffling. He wasn't crying anymore but he was still teary eyed. Angel sat on the bed next to him. "Gunn told me what happened."

"She hates me. I didn't mean for them to be in HER drawer."

"You shouldn't have put them in anybody's drawer, and what do you mean Fred hates you?"

"I lied to Fred and put the rats in her drawer and it scared her and made her mad at me."

"That doesn't mean she hates you. Why don't you like Gunn anyway?"

"He's a jerk. I don't know why Fred wants to be with him, and now she thinks I'm the jerk." Connor looked miserable.

Angel looked thoughtful. "How's the behind?"

"Sore."

"As sore as when you got it from me?"

"No."

Angel rubbed his shoulders and back comfortingly until Connor fell asleep, then he came back downstairs. Gunn looked up from doing some paperwork.

"Well," said Angel, "I'm pretty sure I know now why Connor doesn't like you Gunn."

Gunn raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"I think he has a crush on Fred."

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Someone asked me if I had my own site. I assume they meant for my stories. Nope, sure don't. Sorry! I do plan to put all my discipline stories on this account here though. So far this is the only discipline story I've written with so many chapters. Will I ever write another? I have no idea. Depends on if inspiration hits hard enough. Do you hear that muse of mine?!

Brought Back Home Chapter 10

"WHAT????"

"Shhh! Calm down Gunn." He told him about the conversation he just had with Connor.

"Oh well this is just great. Now what do we do?"

"I think that partly depends on Fred."

The next day Angel explained to the others what was going on. "Oh no. I had no idea," said Fred. "How on earth do I handle this?"

"Very carefully," said Lorne. "I'm thinking this is the kid's first crush."

Fred slipped an arm around Gunn. "I don't want to hurt him…"

"I'm thinking you did that last night," Gunn snickered. Fred's face fell.

"Connor did deserve that punishment Fred," said Angel. "Don't feel bad about that."

"But what do I do now?" Fred looked troubled.

Connor was still in his room. He didn't feel like facing anyone. He was embarrassed and his bottom was sore. He was standing looking out the window when there was a knock on his door and he heard Fred's voice. "Connor? May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He was surprised, he thought Fred was still angry with him.

Fred came in and shut the door behind her. "Connor I know you don't like Gunn but I wish you'd try to get along with him. I love him."

Connor just nodded. "Do you hate me now?"

"Oh Connor no, I don't hate you, and I'm not mad at you anymore. You were punished and that's the end of it." She came over and patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Why don't you come down and get something to eat hmm? It's almost noon."

"Okay." He followed her downstairs.

He found he was able to sit on a cushion as he ate some sandwiches and drank some milk. He relaxed a little now that he knew that Fred was okay with him again, but he watched as Gunn kissed her neck and she giggled and frowned. Okay so she loved the guy so what? It just meant that the competition would be rougher. She loved Gunn now, but who was to say she couldn't switch that love to him?

The others were surprised when Connor suddenly started acting like a perfect little angel. He was polite and did as he was told and helped with chores around the hotel without being asked. Angel was glad to be able to spend time with his son without there having to be so much of a struggle constantly. They were able to talk and watch TV. together, to play board games, spar against each other, etc. It was a nice change.

After over a week of this, Angel decided that Connor should be able to go out on his own if he respected a curfew. He also started giving him an allowance. Connor did respect his curfew and often even came in earlier then he needed to. The others were impressed. Of course what they didn't know was that this was Connor's attempt to start trying to win Fred over.

"Why Connor they're lovely," Fred exclaimed when he gave her some pink roses.

"I saw them and they made me think of you."

"That's so sweet." She put them in a vase. "Thank you." Connor smiled when she gave him a hug, making sure to hug her back. He sighed a bit dreamily after she pulled away. Oh yeah, it wouldn't be long before Gunn was out of the picture, he thought.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Brought Back Home Chapter 11

Connor was frustrated. For the last few days he'd tried giving Fred candy, flowers, he'd been nice to everyone and did everything he was supposed to do. But only Gunn was getting all the lovin.

Connor paced back and forth in his room thinking. What did Gunn have that he didn't have? What did Gunn do that he hadn't done? Finally he went downstairs.

Angel was absently watching an old movie. Connor sat down next to him and watched with him. When a commercial came on it showed a guy riding in a car and picking up a girl. That was it! Gunn drove a truck. Maybe that's what attracted Fred.

Connor only vaguely noticed when Angel put his arm around him giving him a little hug. Where was he going to get a truck or a car, he wondered. He didn't have enough money for one. He knew they cost a lot from all the commercials that he'd seen. He'd learned a lot from watching commercials.

Slipping away from Angel he went outside still thinking. His eyes went to Gunn's truck. It probably wouldn't be hard to drive; he'd seen Gunn do it a few times now. He wandered over to it and noticed that one of the doors had been left unlocked. Glancing back at the hotel he opened the passenger door and slipped in, sliding over to the driver's seat.

But how to start the thing, he wondered. He didn't have the key. He searched through the truck hoping to find a spare one but nothing. With a sigh he got back out of the truck closing the door, and went back inside.

Gunn and Fred were in the office discussing something. Lorne was out, and Angel was still watching the movie. He went upstairs quickly and quietly going into Gunn's room. He turned on the light and searched through his drawers quickly, finally finding a spare set of keys. Success! He shut all the drawers and switched off the light before going downstairs again and out the front door, making sure to appear casual.

Getting back into the truck he tried all the keys one by one until he found one that worked. Doing what he'd seen Gunn do he managed to pull away from the curb and into the street. Well this wasn't so hard, he thought, and kept going.

"How about we go out Fred," said Gunn. "We haven't been out on a real date in awhile and business has been slow the last few days."

"Sure Gunn, just let me get my coat." Fred got her coat and they walked out the front door.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY TRUCK?!?" Yelled Gunn.

"I don't know…" said Fred.

"Someone stole my truck!"

"Sometimes I think you love that truck more than me," teased Fred. She didn't know who would even WANT Gunn's truck. It wasn't exactly flashy to say the least.

Gunn stormed back inside. "Angel! My truck's gone!"

Fred followed him back inside. "Don't worry Gunn I'm sure we'll find it."

Connor weaved unsteadily down the street. He was having trouble making the truck stay straight. He was also going the wrong way down the street without the headlights on.

A car seemed to appear out of nowhere and honked the horn loudly. Connor swerved and realized he was heading right for a telephone pole. He tried to swerve again and just as he thought he was going to miss it the right side of the truck ran into it. He wasn't wearing his seat belt and his head slammed into the steering wheel. He felt like an explosion went off inside of his brain.

Then everything went black.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Bought Back Home Chapter 12

Angel looked at the clock again. Connor was now an hour and a half late for his curfew. He shook his head and looked at the others. "He's never been late for his curfew before. I'm going to go out and look for him."

"I'm sure he's fine Angel," said Fred, seeing the worried look on his face.

"Well…" Angel started for the front door but the phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Yes this is he." He paused. "WHAT? Is he all right? Where? I'm on my way." He hung up quickly.

"Angel what is it?" asked Gunn, somewhat grumpily since his truck was missing.

"Connor's been in an accident."

The person that Connor had almost crashed into had dialed 911 on her cell phone and had stayed with him till the ambulance arrived. She also rode with him to the hospital. She looked up when Angel, Fred, and Gunn rushed in.

"Are you the boy's father? I'm Susan Adams. I do hope he'll be all right." The woman looked about middle age and motherly.

Angel started getting information from the doctor quickly. Fred shook the woman's hand. "What happened," Fred asked.

"He was in a truck -"

"MY truck???"

"Gunn let her finish."

"Yes he was in a truck going the wrong way down the street and his headlights were off. He swerved to avoid me and hit a telephone pole. I do hope he'll be all right. I don't think he was wearing a seat belt and his head was bleeding. I called 911 on my cell phone…"

"Thank you so much for your concern," said Fred earnestly.

Meanwhile Angel was listening to the doctor. "Your boy either is very lucky or has quite a hard head. He doesn't seem to have a concussion, and the cut isn't actually that bad, won't even need stitches. We put a bandage on it. The x rays show that everything is all right. Since he DID lose consciousness however, we want to keep him overnight for observation."

"Thank you Dr. Stevens." Angel turned and Fred introduced him to Susan.

"Angel she's the one who made sure Connor got here safely."

"Thank you."

"Well bless you that's all right. I have children of my own and I'd hope if something like this happened someone would do the same for them. Is Connor going to be okay?"

"Yes the doctor said he's going to be fine."

"That's so good to hear." She scribbled down her phone number. "Please take this and call me to let me know how he's doing." Angel took it and gave her one of their Angel Investigations cards.

"I need to go. It was nice meeting you all."

"Good bye, and thank you again!" Fred called after her as she exited. "What a nice lady."

Angel went in to see Connor. He was resting on a bed with a bandage taped on his forehead but seemed fine. In fact he looked rather bored.

"Connor are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know why they're fussing over me so much. I wanna go home."

"You have to stay here for tonight. You'll be going home tomorrow. Just what do you think you were doing trying to drive Gunn's truck?"

"Oh uh… you heard about that part…" Connor gulped.

"Yes I did, and we'll be dealing with it when we get home." Angel looked at Connor and suddenly hugged him tightly. Connor blinked a few times. "I could have lost you. You could have gotten yourself killed." Angel's voice sounded a bit choked.

Connor hugged him back feeling bad about how worried and upset he seemed to be. "I'm okay Dad. I'm okay, I'm okay."

"My truck," moaned Gunn when he saw it. It had been towed and he'd called a taxi so he could go get it.

"It's not really that bad," said Fred. "I mean sure the right headlight is busted and it's got a really big dent and the paint got chipped and it's all scratched but at least you can still drive it."

"That kid better hope they keep him in the hospital for awhile because when he gets out I'm going to -"

Fred kissed him to shut him up. "Angel will handle it."

Angel didn't want to let go of Connor. For now all he could do was be thankful that he was still alive.

He could strangle him tomorrow.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Bought Back Home Chapter 13

The next evening Angel called for a taxi to bring him and Connor home. They rode in total silence. Connor could almost feel the anger radiating off of Angel. He knew he was in major trouble.

When they arrived and Angel paid the driver and got inside, Connor found himself facing three other angry people. Fred, Lorne, and Gunn.

"Connor what were you THINKING?" asked Fred.

"I thought I could do it. I mean I've watched Gunn and it looked so easy," Connor glanced at Gunn.

"So you took my truck. MY truck," said Gunn.

Lorne just shook his head. "You really did it this time Connor."

"So I banged your truck up a little…"

"A LITTLE? It's not gonna be cheap to fix it."

Angel stepped between them. "All right enough. I will be taking care of this."

"Angel it was MY truck that he stole and messed up."

"I know Gunn, but he's MY son and I will take care of it."

Gunn glared at him then walked out. Fred hesitated then went after him. Angel sighed then turned to Connor. Lorne politely ducked up the stairs to his room so they could be alone.

Angel turned to Connor. He pushed him into the office and pointed to a chair. "Sit." Connor sat down, scratching at the bandage around his head a little. "Connor I can't believe you would pull something like this. Not only could you have been killed, but you could have killed someone else." He started to pace back and forth. Connor watched him nervously. "You're grounded for a week. No going out, no television, no dessert of any kind. I'm going to give Gunn the money to fix his truck and to pay me back you're going to be doing a lot of extra chores this week and not get any allowance for two months."

"But Dad -"

"I really advise you not to go any further." Connor shut his mouth. "Every day of this week you're going to write a hundred times I will not steal."

"But Dad I didn't steal it, I mean I was going to bring it back."

"You took it without permission, that's stealing." Angel got out paper and a pencil. "You can start writing today's lines out now." Connor started reluctantly. "Also you'll be going to bed at nine o'clock every day this week."

"That's two hours early!"

"Also," continued Angel, ignoring the protest, "I will be giving you a very hard spanking tonight before you go to bed."

"Dad!"

Angel folded his arms and looked at him. "I'm only waiting a few hours till you go to bed because right now I'm so angry I'd probably break the backscratcher on your bottom."

Connor gulped. "After you finish writing those lines you are to go straight to your room and you better not leave it unless you have to go to the bathroom. You can make yourself a sandwich and get some milk to take with you but that's all you're getting tonight. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes," answered Connor softly.

"Good."

After Connor had finished the lines he did just that. He made himself a sandwich and poured himself a glass of milk and took it to his room. He drank the milk but only nibbled a bit at the sandwich. He knew how angry his father was at him. This was the first time he actually had to wait for a spanking, knowing it was coming. He also knew it was probably going to be a pretty bad one. He looked at the clock, it was just a little after seven.

Connor listened to some music and tried to read a book but he put it down, unable to concentrate. Having to wait for it, knowing that in a little while he was going to be face down over his Dad's knee, getting his rear walloped, was horrible. It gave his imagination time to run wild. The time seemed to go so slowly and yet somehow too quickly at the same time. Finally nine o clock came and he heard footsteps coming towards his room.

Angel opened the door holding the backscratcher. He seemed calmer. "All right Connor, it's time."

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING: Spanking of a teen in this chapter. Could possibly be seen as severe.

Bought Back Home Chapter 14

Angel pulled over Connor's chair and sat in it. "All right Connor, come here." Connor went over to him biting his lip. "Connor… I can't even begin to tell you just how disappointed in you that I am about this. You stole Gunn's truck, drove the wrong way down the street, didn't have any headlights on, and you weren't even wearing a seat belt. You are so lucky you didn't get into a major accident."

Connor was surprised how much it made his heart ache to hear Angel say that he was disappointed in him. Surprised at just how much he had really begun to care.

"Is there anything that you have to say for yourself?"

Connor swallowed hard. "Just that, I really am sorry."

Angel looked him right in the eyes and could see that he meant it. He nodded and pulled Connor over to his side and undid his jeans then pulled his pants and underwear down. He put him over his knee and arranged his position some, taking Connor's hand and pinning his wrist to his back, and pinning his legs between his own. He meant for this to be quite painful and was pretty sure that Connor wouldn't be able to hold still for it.

Connor tensed. He knew this was probably going to be bad but he still wasn't prepared for the first blow.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

Connor gasped, Angel was going right into the full swats, no warm up. The flat part of the fork end of the backscratcher stung terribly.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

"OWWWWWW!" Connor squirmed and thrashed trying to get away from the pain but it kept coming.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

"OUCH! DAD PLEASE IT HURTS!"

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

"AHHHH! NO!"

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

The next one landed on his under curve.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

He burst into tears. It hurt so badly! Angel had never spanked him this hard before.

Angel held back tears of his own as he continued to bring the backscratcher down very hard on Connor's bottom. He hated having to do this, but he'd rather Connor go through this than another hospital stay.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

"I'M SORRY DAD! I'M SOOOORRRRY!" He sobbed.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

"OWWWWWW!"

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

"DAAAAD! PLEASE STOOOP! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAAAAIIIN!" He started bawling uncontrollably, wondering just how much longer it would go on.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

Angel got an even firmer grip on him. He wanted to get this over with just as much as Connor did. He delivered four more on his upper thighs and the last one just where the bottom met the thighs. But he delivered the last five with the backscratcher quickly.

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!! CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!! CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!! CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

CCCCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! WAAAAAHHHH AHH HA HAAAAA!!!" Connor went limp over Angel's knee and just wailed like a baby.

Angel put the backscratcher down and gave Connor five more with his hand all on his behind and under curve.

SSMMAACCKK!! SSMMAACCKK!! SSMMAACCKK!! SSMMAACCKK!! SSMMAACCKK!!

Connors wails went up a bit higher in volume but that was all. He was already crying as hard as he was able to. Angel knew he'd had enough. His bottom was a deep shade of red.

Angel released his wrist and legs and rubbed his back gently. "It's over Connor, it's over."

Gradually over the next ten minutes Connors wails died down to quiet sobbing and Angel stood him up and gently pulled up his underwear, then helped him out of his shoes and pants since he'd be going to bed soon. He embraced his son in a comforting hug.

Connor clung to him sniffling and hiccupping a little, his breath hitching and tears still falling. "I'm s-so sorry D-Dad I won't do it a-again. I s-swear I won't."

Angel rubbed his back. "I hope not. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

A few more soft sobs escaped and Connor hugged him tightly as he noticed the tears in Angel's own eyes, then his breath quieted. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too."

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Bought Back Home Chapter 15

The next day was a tough one for Connor. He wrote lines, did extra chores, couldn't sit down at all because of how sore his rear was, and saw Gunn and Fred snuggling with each other. Life right now definitely sucked.

"Fred maybe you should talk to Connor," said Angel later on in the day.

"Why?"

"Because of the crush he has on you. Let him down gently."

"Oh that. Don't worry about it Angel, teenagers have little crushes all the time. He'll probably meet some girl after he's done being grounded and forget all about me."

"Well maybe," Angel wasn't entirely convinced, but he let it go.

It was really hard for Connor to see Fred and Gunn together. HE wanted to be the one kissing her, hugging her, cuddling with her. He wanted to be the one to know that she was his and nobody else. A song came on the radio that he was listening to and he paused in polishing a wooden desk in the office, listening to it as he watched them through the doorway.

Did you ever love somebody… so much that the earth moved?

Did you ever love somebody… even though it hurts you?

Did you ever love somebody… nothing else your heart could do?

Did you ever love somebody… who never knew?

Connor kept watching them as he listened to the song playing. The girl singing it sounded soft and sad.

Did you ever lay your head down, on the shoulder of a good friend?

And then have to look away somehow? Had to hide the way you felt for them?

Have you ever prayed the day would come… you'd hear them say they feel it too?

Did you ever love someone… who never knew?

Angel walked in at that moment, heard the song that was playing, and looked at Connor, who was standing there staring at Fred and Gunn with his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white.

And if… you did. Well, you know I'd understand.

I could. I would. More than anybody can.

Did you ever love somebody so much that the earth moved?

Did you ever love somebody even though it hurts you?

Did you ever love somebody nothing else your heart could do?

He could see the expression on Connor's face, a mixture of sadness and anger, and he wished he knew how to comfort him. First loves were always the hardest, especially when it was for someone you couldn't have.

Did you ever love somebody, like I love you? Like I love you? Like I love you…

Gunn and Fred kissed and Connor's shoulders slumped with a sigh. He abruptly dropped the rag and went upstairs. Angel let him go. Fred didn't seem to understand that this was more then just a little teenage crush, and he was worried.

To Be Continued…

_Song is Did You Ever Love Somebody Sung by Jessica Simpson._


	16. Chapter 16

Bought Back Home Chapter 16

A couple of hours later Gunn was passing by Connor's room on his way to his own room to grab his jacket as he and Fred were going to go out. He stopped and looked in the room as the door was partway open. He was lying on his bed on his stomach with his head turned to the side, staring off into space.

"What are you doing just laying around kid? You have chores to do."

He looked up and scowled. "Oh shut up."

"I'd watch it if I were you kid. You aren't exactly in the position to be talking to anyone like that." Connor just glared at him. "I still can't believe you took my truck. That truck means a lot to me. A whole lot and you just took it and damaged it. That was a really stupid thing to do. You don't even have a license. You could've been arrested, killed, killed someone else… But you don't care about that do you? Of course not. All you care about is yourself and whining about everything that doesn't go your way."

The sixteen year olds eyes narrowed angrily. "What do you know about me?"

"I know that you dumped your father in the ocean without knowing all the facts."

That was a low blow. Gunn was already walking down the hall again before he saw the look on Connor's face, he had turned pale. When Gunn walked back down the hall Connor's door was shut. He shrugged a bit and kept going down the hall and back downstairs.

Angel checked on Connor a few minutes later. He was standing and looking out the window forlornly. "You have a few more chores to do Connor," his voice was gentle, he knew Connor was feeling bad, but he still had to back up the punishment he'd given him. Connor just nodded and went back downstairs. He started dusting the furniture in silence.

Angel came back down and went over some paperwork while Connor finished the extra chores he had to do. After he'd put away the cleaning supplies Connor went over to him chewing on his lower lip.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Do… are…" He stopped awkwardly.

"What is it Connor?" He looked up at him.

"Are… are you still angry at me about…"

"Well I'm still not exactly happy that you took the car."

"No… I mean I know. But I mean about when… When I put you in the… the ocean."

"I forgave you for that quite awhile ago Connor. I know you were full of anger, grief and confusion. You'd been deceived."

"Are you sure? I… I mean…"

Angel looked at him in real concern seeing how uncomfortable Connor was. "What's bothering you? I can tell something is." He hesitated then told Angel about the conversation he and Gunn had. Angel hugged him gently. "That wasn't a very nice thing for Gunn to say. Yes you made a mistake, but you are sorry for it and it's in the past. Yes you took his car, but you're being punished for that. I'm your father kiddo and I love you no matter what okay?"

Connor nodded a little shakily. "Okay." He smiled a little then went off to the kitchen to get himself a snack.

Angel stood up with his lips firmly pressing against each other. It was time for him to go have a talk with Gunn.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: Some violence in this chapter.

Brought Back Home Chapter 17

When Fred and Gunn returned later that evening, Angel nearly pounced on Gunn. Connor was in his room with his Linkin Park music blaring so he knew he wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"Gun why did you say that to Connor?" Angel demanded.

"Say what to Connor?" Angel repeated what Connor had told him.

"Oh… that."

"Gunn," Fred looked at him reproachfully.

"What? The kid needs a good kick in the pants every once in awhile."

"Gunn," said Angel, starting to get angry. "I am Connor's father, not you. I will decide what it is that he needs. I know that he hasn't exactly been friendly towards you but your attitude is making it worse, not better. And you had no right to say what you did to him." 

"All right, all right," Gunn held up his hands in surrender. "I'll lay off of him."

"You better," said Fred. "That was a horrible thing to say to him. Is it because of the crush he has on me? He's a kid Gunn. Even if I weren't with you I wouldn't be with him. You have nothing to worry about."

Gunn smiled a little sheepishly. Angel just shook his head and went off to answer the now ringing phone.

The rest of that week seemed to drag on forever to Connor. It took most of that week for him to be able to sit comfortably again, and he was glad when it was over. The first day that he was off of grounding he ran outside yelling, "FREEDOM!" The others couldn't help but chuckle.

Connor made sure to watch his step, he didn't want to end up in trouble again, he hated being grounded or spanked, but soon trouble of a different sort came their way.

Answering a call they went out to invade a vampire lair. Connor was glad that they let him come along; he was itching for some action.

Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Connor ambushed the dozen or so vampires. Since they'd taken them by surprise they killed most of them quickly, but the rest put up a pretty big fight.

Angel was fighting a big one. Gunn was fighting two at once, Fred had a cross bow with a mini stake in it trying to aim at the ones he was fighting but they were so fast and she didn't want to end up accidentally hit Gunn. Then she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Ahhh!" Connor staked the one he was fighting turning him into dust. Gunn spun at Fred's shout and got kicked in the stomach hard. He doubled over a little but stood right back up. "Now, now," said the vampire who had her. He grinned showing off his sharp teeth.

"Let her go!" said Gunn angrily, still holding off the two vampires. Angel dusted the one he was fighting and turned to see what was going on. Connor clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Let me go or I snap her pretty neck," jeered the vampire. He had his hands on either side of her head, and with his strength the others knew it would only take one cruel twist to do just that, as Fred looked at them all with frightened eyes.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING: A little violence in this chapter.

Brought Back Home Chapter 18

The vampire dragged Fred out the door, the others quickly following. "Stay back," he warned.

"If you kill her, you won't have anyone to hide behind," Angel pointed out.

"True," the vampire admitted, "But I can still hurt her. I'll hurt her if you come any closer." He nipped lightly at Fred's neck and she gasped a little.

Connor hadn't come out the door with the others; he'd gone out a window and was climbing quickly up a fire escape to the roof. He looked at the others as he lightly ran across the rooftop making no more noise than a cat.

"You hurt her and I'll…"

"You'll what?" The vampire smiled at Gunn smugly. Angel's mind was racing. They had to get Fred away from him.

While the vampire was focused on the others Connor climbed down to the ground sneaking up on the vampire from behind so quietly that the others didn't even hear him because their attention was all on the vampire.

"She's a pretty one she is," smirked the vampire. "I bet she would really taste go-" The vampire's eyes suddenly went wide with a yell just before he crumbled into dust. Fred stumbled and Connor quickly grabbed her to hold her steady. The others stared at him, blinking in surprise. Fred hugged him as soon as she saw who it was. "Oh Connor, you saved me!"

"Well I couldn't just let him have you..." Looking into her grateful eyes he couldn't take it anymore and he kissed her lips passionately.

"Hey!" shouted Gunn, Angel cringed slightly, Fred's eyes got wide and she pushed him away stumbling back. "CONNOR!"

"What? I mean I just saved you…" he looked at her, a little confused.

"I know you just saved me and I thank you for that but I'm with GUNN Connor, and even if I wasn't with Gunn… I mean you're a good person and all but y-you're just too YOUNG…"

"You think I'm just a kid don't you?" Connor's eyes were starting to cloud with hurt and anger.

"Connor that's not what I said…"

"But it's what you're thinking!"

"Connor…"

"Forget it! Just forget it!" Connor took off running. Gunn came up and hugged Fred who looked upset.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…"

"It's all right Fred, the kid needed to hear the truth," said Gunn.

Angel sighed. "I'll go after him." He ran after his son who he could already see was on his way back to the hotel.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Brought Back Home Chapter 19

Angel chased Connor down the block. He was gaining on him, but Connor had a good head start. "Connor! Connor wait!" Connor didn't even slow down. Angel couldn't tell if he could hear him or not.

Connor didn't hear him. He was too caught up in his own emotions. He felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach then stabbed in the heart. He ran as fast as he could, just wanting to get away. He was unconsciously heading back to the hotel.

At least he's going towards home instead of away, thought Angel as he continued to run after him. He was only a few yards away from him now and closing. He was hot on his heels when Connor finally dashed into the hotel and up the stairs to his room. Connor slammed the door but Angel thrust his hand out and kept it from closing all the way.

Connor picked up one of his shoes and flung it against a wall, hurt and anger throbbing in his chest pretty equally. His mind vaguely noted that Angel had quietly closed his door and was now sitting on his bed and he stormed around his room kicking and throwing things. He felt like screaming.

Angel watched Connor. He knew that there was no sense in trying to talk to him until he started to calm down, so he just waited. He wished that there was something he could do to ease the pain he knew that Connor was feeling, but he knew there wasn't. All he could do was be here for him.

"ARGGGGHHHH!" Connor punched the wall then leaned against it, panting. He finally looked at Angel who was looking back at him sympathetically. "I hate this Dad, I hate it! Why do things gotta be like this?"

"Connor I'm sorry but sometimes that's just the way life is. I know you can't help how you feel, but Fred can't help how she feels either. If you really love someone, you want them to be happy, even if it's not with you."

Connor's eyes welled up. "I just wish she could be happy with me." A tear spilled down his cheek. Angel didn't say anything, he just held out his arms. Connor went to him and Angel pulled him into a hug. Connor put his arms around him and sat next to him, starting to sob. He buried his face against Angel's chest and cried and cried and cried.

Angel just held him knowing that this probably wouldn't be the last time that Connor would have feelings for a girl, and probably not the last time he'd get a broken heart. The first time was always the hardest he knew, and he would do his best to help his son get through this.

Gunn drove his truck back to the hotel glancing at Fred from time to time who was sitting next to him. She looked sad. "Fred I'm telling you it's not your fault."

"But Angel was right, I should've talked to him and cleared things up from the start. Now everything is in a big mess and Connor's all upset…"

"Fred he probably would've been upset anyway. It's not your fault that he got a crush on you."

"I guess…" Fred sighed and just stared out the window.

When they got back to the hotel Fred holed herself up in the office with a pile of paperwork to try to get her mind off of Connor. Gunn went upstairs trying to figure out if he could do anything to help smooth things over so that Fred wouldn't feel so bad.

Passing Connor's room he stopped hearing the sound of crying. He opened the door a little and saw Angel holding Connor while he sobbed against him. They didn't notice him as he quickly closed the door again. I guess the kid really does have a thing for Fred he thought, and started feeling a little sorry for him.

That night a depressed Connor wandered the hotel aimlessly. He passed by Lorne's room and went in, noticing some interesting looking books and things. He picked up one of the books and absently flipped though it. A sentence caught his eye. How to make an aging potion. Quickly reading on it told how to make a potion that would make a person older. That was it! He'd make himself older so that he'd have a real chance with Fred!

Quickly he gathered the ingredients and mixed the potion. He was so excited that he didn't realize that he'd added an extra bit of one of the ingredients. After finishing he drank it quickly and waited for something to happen. He could feel his body changing and he closed his eyes, waiting for it to stop. When it did he eagerly opened his eyes again and went over to a mirror to see what he now looked like.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed in horror, his eyes widening as they took in his reflection.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: A little spanking of a teen in this chapter.

Brought Back Home Chapter 20

Connor stared at his reflection in shock. He'd taken the potion to make himself older. Well he was older all right. In fact, he was too old!

His face was wrinkled; his head was bald on top with little fringes of hair over his ears. His eyes were sunken in a little, and he had a few spots of a different color of skin on his face. He looked around eighty years old.

"Oh no…" he groaned. He stumbled back over to the book and frantically looked through it for the antidote…

Lorne was coming back to his room after having been out helping a client. He stopped short in his doorway seeing an old man muttering over a book. "Who are you?"

Connor's head jerked up. "Uh… uh…" Lorne jumped forward and grabbed the book before he could react, shutting it. Connor groaned inwardly.

"I said who are you?" Lorne looked at him, frowning. Connor's mind raced. He didn't want to be stuck as an old man but he didn't want to get into trouble either. Lorne's eyes narrowed and he turned slightly. Connor knew if he yelled for the others he'd be in even more trouble.

"It's me. It's me, Connor."

"Connor?" Lorne squinted at him.

"Y-yeah. I made a potion to make myself older so… so um, Fred would like me… But I guess I messed it up somehow."

"You sure did. Sit down while I figure out how to fix this mess." Connor sat down on the bed glad that Lorne didn't seem angry.

It took awhile for Lorne to get the antidote ready. He was very careful on how much of each ingredient he put into the potion. When he finally handed it to him Connor gulped it down quickly. After feeling his body change and looking down to see his no longer wrinkled hands, he jumped up and looked in the mirror to check to see if he was really himself again. He was and he let out a sigh of relief. He turned to see a ticked off looking Lorne.

"Did that scare you Connor, to see yourself like that?"

"Um, well…"

"I hope it did. Potions are serious business Connor you have to do them just right. There are all kinds of things that could have happened to you. You're lucky I was able to reverse it and no damage was done."

Connor fidgeted uncomfortably. Lorne, while not exactly yelling, was not using his normally cheery voice. "I just… I just wanted…"

"To get Fred to like you. I know Connor. But you can't go around risking your life to try to get someone to like you."

"But if I was her age-"

"You'd still think like a sixteen year old. No matter how old you look it's not the same as living the years and having the experience." Connor's shoulders sagged miserably. "I know it's hard Connor but you have to let this go. Let her go."

"I… I'll try."

"Good." Lorne closed the heavy hard backed book and suddenly spun Connor around and swung it against his backside hard. WHACK! WHACK!

Connor wasn't expecting it, this was LORNE for pity's sake. He'd never seen him even lift a finger to do anything to someone physically. He was too shocked to react to the first couple of whacks then he yelped and tried to pull away.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! "Ow! Ouch! Lorne!" Lorne let him go after the fifth swat and he scrambled away from him rubbing his rear a little, red faced.

"If you EVER mess with potions again I'll tell your father," said Lorne sternly. "Understand?" Connor nodded rapidly. "Good. Now I think you should go try to get some sleep. Go on."

Connor high tailed it to his room, his face flaming from embarrassment. That book on his backside hurt but his pride was wounded more than anything else. He swore that he'd never fall in love again. It hurt too much.

The next few weeks were really hard for Connor. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he and Fred wouldn't be together, but it still hurt to see her with Gunn. He avoided them both for a while but gradually found himself able to be around them again. Found the hurt in his heart go from a sharp pain to a dull ache, still there but easier to deal with.

Fred tried to talk to him a few times about what had happened but found that Connor just seemed to want to forget about the whole thing. She wasn't sure if that was for the best but respected his wishes. Gunn didn't say anything specifically, but once he put his hand on Connor's shoulder and Connor didn't shrug him off. Their eyes met for a moment and some mutual understanding seemed to happen. After that they stopped giving each other such a hard time.

A little over a month had passed when Angel got a phone call. The others listened to the conversation but didn't understand much of it from Angel's side. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Sure. Of course. We'll be ready. Okay. Good bye."

"Who was that Angel?" asked Fred curiously.

"That was Buffy. She was asking if her younger sister can stay with us for a while. Something is going on in Sunnydale and she thinks that she'd be safer here."

"How long will she be staying?" asked Gunn.

"Not really sure. Her name is Dawn."

A couple of days later Dawn arrived at the hotel in a taxi. Angel let her in and started to introduce her to everyone. "This is Lorne, Fred, Gunn, and my son, Connor."

"Hi," said Dawn.

"Hi," said Connor.

Dawn smiled and Connor noticed right away how her blue eyes seemed to shine. All thoughts of Fred vanished from his mind. He smiled back.

"I think I'm going to like it here," said Dawn.

I think I'm in love, thought Connor.

THE END


End file.
